warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawnee Moontotem
Dawnee Moontotem is the healer and designated potion-maker of the Aunty Jack Show. Description By the massive standards of the Tauren, Dawnee is relatively lightly built and not terribly large - which still means that she towers over most of the Aunty Jack Show (Upchaak would be taller if he was standing straight). She has rather large brown eyes and small horns. Her fur is largely white with brown patches, while she wears her mane with two long braids tied in loops. Despite her large frame, Dawnee seems to be surprisingly easy to miss, blending into the back of any given group. People tend to overlook her all the time. Dawnee usually wears robes and carries a staff. There is a large herb pouch on her belt, usually stuffed to the point of overflowing. Personality Dawnee is calm, patient and peaceful. She sees herself as being in tune with her world and her surroundings, always mindful of the effect she has on others and on nature as a whole. Dawnee seeks balance in all things, knowing that even the most minor act can have severe repercussions. She never acts rashly, always making sure that every action is well considered and well planned out before she does it, lest it have severe repercussions. Rarely will she speak up, instead trying to foster peace and cooperation between individuals. She spends most of her spare time making potions for the rest of the guild. She enjoys it, seeing it as a vital role for her and important to keeping them running. In fact, she seems rather proud of her skills as a potion maker, and is almost defensive about her role, albiet never to the point of coming into conflict with other members of the Show. In other words, she's a total wallflower. History Dawnee was born in a small camp in the Northern Barrens; he rfamily were nomadic for most of her early life, Dawnee herself training as a healer to aid them in their conflicts with the native Quillboar and Centaurs of the reigon. While her trabe did not fight in the third war, they gladly followed Cairne Bloodhoof's lead, joining the Horde alongside their fellows. it was during this time that she found her true calling, being one of the first Tauren to be trained as a Druid. Confindent in her newfound abilities, she managed to convieniently stumble into a useful role; the Aunty Jack Show was in need of a new healer after its last one, a Shaman who may or may not have existed, suffered from a severe accident that left him unable to perform his duties. That she came with a large amount of potions - and could make lots more - probably helped her case. Initially, Dawnee served as the main healer for the Aunty Jack Show, aiding the guild in its battles across Kalimdor and, later, the Eastern Kingdoms. However, as the show began to face greater and greater challenges, Aunty Jack decided to add more recruits to its ranks, healers cheif amongst them. While she was still needed for the Show's success, Dawnee found that she was more and more being pushed into the background, overtaken by other guild members. Unfortunately, the addtion of Malebranche has only furthered this problem; while not a healer, the Forsaken Mage had a far greater knolwedge of alchemy then she did; not too long after joining, he had pretty much taken over as the Show's chief alchemist. category:Horde category:Characters category:Tauren category:Druid category:Aunty Jack Show category:Articles by Darthfish